


Jadrian Files

by itsalliepg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jadrian, M/M, Smut, slowburn romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: While Adrian is in captivity, he and Jax think about each other.
Relationships: Jax Matsuo/Adrian Raines, Lily Spencer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes.

When Jax saw the look of despair on Amy’s face, he felt jealousy and concern at the same time. Jealousy, because he knew Amy was worried about Adrian, his biggest rival to her heart. And concern, not only because she was feeling bad, but also because Adrian was in trouble in Vega’s hands. He knew how Vega was determined and dangerous, and this would be bad. But Jax wasn’t only thinking about Amy, but about Adrian as well. After all, Adrian was a great person, Jax had to admit. Jax wasn’t blind, he knew how to recognize when someone was beautiful…inside and out.

Jax found it hard to admit he was starting to get more interested in Adrian Raines. More than he’d imagined. Maybe just as he was interested in Amy. That was the first time he felt like this for another man, but he wasn’t as scared as he thought he would be. That sounded…good. Right. He wanted to see Adrian as much as Amy. Maybe more than her. That’s why he was so eager for that rescue.

And Jax could never imagine Adrian feeling the same way.

Adrian, under Vega’s control, was also thinking about Amy, and all the support she gave to him those days, since she was hired as his assistant. He would feel guilty if something bad happened to her, but he knew she was brave and smart enough to be okay.

But his mind always returned to Jax Matsuo. The charming leader of the clanless vampires. Adrian was accustomed to feel this way about other guys, but he would never imagined that with Jax. He knew his interest in Amy, like Adrian, but maybe Adrian’s biggest interest was in Jax. After everything Amy had told him, and everything he could see with his own eyes, Adrian had no doubt Jax was an enchanting person, in every way.

And while waited for his rescue, Adrian could never imagine Jax feeling the same way.


	2. Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the fight against Vega, Jax and Adrian decide to tell Amy (MC) about their feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Adrian looked at Amy with a pain in his heart. It wasn’t his intention to put her at that situation. As brave as she was, she was a human against Ferals and vampires, and he was afraid of what might happen to her. She was one of the best people he’s ever met. He would feel bad if something happened to her. Not only because she was very supportive, but Adrian also began to feel she was much more than his assistant. He had feelings for her. But he wasn’t sure she felt the same. Amy was generous and sympathetic, but she was like that with everyone. And he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. That night, she would go with him and Kamilah to a hidden place. He could get her alone and tell her everything he was feeling. If he was lucky, she would say yes to his ask.

Jax couldn’t help looking at Amy and her pretty face. He missed her so bad, he felt something more for her from the moment he first saw her. He has never met someone so valiant and kindhearted before. A girl after his own heart. So, of course, he admired her, in a much stronger way than just a friendship. Sometimes he was tempted to try a kiss, but she never showed any interest in him before. But he couldn’t live with that doubt. They both were taking serious risks that night and that could be a perfect moment to say what he was feeling. Maybe they’d never see each other again, and even though he wasn’t the type to show his feelings, Jax realized that it might be his only chance to say that.

Before Amy, Adrian and Kamilah head to the hidden house, Lily announced her willingness to be with Jax and the clanless. Both Jax and Adrian noticed the look of fear on Amy’s face. She wasn’t so afraid of facing vampires as she was of being separated from her best friend. Maybe Lily was more than a best friend. Amy ran to Lily and asked several times if she was certain of that decision. Lily said yes, firmly. Amy hugged her and begged Lily to be careful and promise they would be together again. Jax and Adrian felt a little jealous of it, but not as much as when Amy pressed her lips to Lily’s in a passionate kiss. Adrian’s face fell. Frustrated, Jax frowned and sighed discretely. None of them knew what the other planned to do, but they could relate. As much as they knew Amy never showed interest in them, it hurt. Seeing her so intimately with another person was one of the most painful situations they ever experienced, as much as seeing so many deaths and violent fights involving vampires and Ferals. Because an unrequited love was something so uncontrollable that they couldn’t ignore it. They couldn’t get Amy to love them back. And that pain would take some time to disappear.

After saying goodbyes, Jax and Adrian approached for a friendly handshake. And it triggered an electric sensation through their bodies. Along with that, an odd but satisfying feeling. The pain of their heartbreak decreased. Maybe not being with Amy wasn’t the end of the world. And the feel of that touch was bigger than the will to be with her.


	3. After Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax and Adrian think about each other after the battle against Vega and the Ferals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Adrian still couldn’t believe everything was okay now. Vega was dead. He was safe. Actually, everybody was safe. Kamilah, Amy, Lily…and Jax. Adrian was still impressed with Jax, his strenght and courage, risking everything to save him. He was an admirable person, Amy was right about him. Talking about Amy, Adrian thought Jax would be his enemy because of the cirscunstances of being a clan leader and also because of her. But Adrian knew he wouldn’t have a chance now that Amy seemed even closer to her best friend, Lily. But that didn’t bother Adrian anymore. Especially when he looked at Jax and noticed how amazing he was.

In the car, going to Adrian’s office, where they would celebrate their victory, Jax discreetly watched Adrian. His movements, his expression, his beauty. He was strong and determined as Jax imagined, but he didn’t imagine he also had a noble heart and was willing to help Jax and the clanless people. Amy was right about him. And looking at Adrian that way made Jax forget everything, even Amy, and how she didn’t seem to feel the same way he felt.

At that moment, for both Jax and Adrian, only them mattered in the world to each other.


	4. Night Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle against Vega, Adrian invites Jax to his place, and the tension between them can no longer be ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

It was still hard to believe. Jax looked around with the corner of his eye. He was beside Adrian, in his limo, heading to his luxurious penthouse. Adrian did the same, noticing Jax a little awkward, like him, but he accepted his invite, so it seemed okay. But Adrian also glanced to see how handsome Jax was. He understood why Amy liked and wanted to protect him so bad. And not only physically, he was passionate, gentle and brave, qualities Adrian admired in people. Jax also did his best to watch every gesture of Adrian, the seductive way he rubbed his forehead after the strained happenings they lived. He was different from what Jax had expected from a clan leader. Adrian was empathetic and seemed truly willing to help his people as he had promised Amy. He also understood why she cared so much about her boss. But what none of them understood was why Amy chose to spend that night with Lily instead of one of them. She seemed interested in both Jax and Adrian, sometimes they were jealous and thought maybe they’d have to fight for her affection. But the truth was that Amy was beginning to develop deeper feelings for her best friend. And she also noticed the sexual tension between Jax and Adrian, which they tried to hide and forget, unsuccessfully. She thought none of them would want to spend that night alone and suggested to Adrian that he invite Jax to his place as a thank-you. Her boss readily accepted her idea and it wasn’t so hard to convince the leader of the clanless, despite his will to give the good news to his people. They would be alone, in private. And both of them were curious to see what would happen next.

Adrian opened the door and welcomed Jax. He glanced around to the most luxurious place he had ever been.

_Cool – he whistled – so different from where I live.

_I can imagine – Adrian smiled and walked to the bar – would you want something to drink? I know we were drinking before, but it’s a special night.

_You’re right, it’s a special night – Jax turned to him and noticed Adrian staring at him. This time he didn’t disguise how he liked what he saw – and what do you suggest? – Jax walked to him slowly to observe him as well. They were alone, the flirtation would and could be stronger.

_I received this French wine as a gift from a business partner. I was keeping for a special occasion and what better occasion than winning a fight against an army of Ferals? – they laughed.

_For sure – Jax watched Adrian take glasses and fill them with the red wine. He picked one of the glasses and handed it to Jax, lightly touching his fingers, but enough to drain an electric sensation in both of them, who stared at each other for some moments – so, uh – Jax cleared his throat, making Adrian wake up from the trance – we toast to what now?

_Mmm…how about a new era for the clanless? – Adrian smiled – I really want to help your people, Jax. You changed my image about you.

_Nah, I’m grateful for that, Adrian, but the responsible for this is Amy, she’s the one who asked you to do it.

_She asked, but you’re the one who showed me the clanless worth it. They’re amazing people and you’re an amazing leader – Adrian raised his glass – to a new partnership – they toasted and drank the wine, looking deep into each other’s eyes – you know, Amy was right about you.

_Yeah? – Jax smirked and Adrian nodded, feeling a fire igniting inside him – what did she say about me?

_That you’re an incredible person, captivating, intelligent and kind, and I could see that. Your people love and trust you. That’s why I think you’re such a good leader – Jax loved to hear compliments but he never would imagine one day he would hear them from Adrian. And how such compliments were even better said by him.

_Thanks, but I only do what I think is right and fair, I hate injustice and I’m not afraid of fight for what I think is right.

_We have this in common – Adrian grinned, noticing how sexy Jax was leaning against the counter – even if it meant kill someone, I’d do it. Like I did with Vega.

_I agree – Jax discretely bite his lower lip while lost himself again on Adrian’s face. Damn, he was gorgeous – and…Amy said good things about you too. That you’re a good person, nothing like other leaders like the Baron, and would protect us because of your kindness. She knew you wouldn’t hurt an innocent.

_She’s right, and I’m glad to see we’ve changed our minds about each other – they smiled and drank the wine again, slowly, studying each other’s movements. They lowered the glasses still unable to take their eyes off each other. Adrian licked his lower lip and Jax couldn’t tell if he was cleaning the wine or flirting, but it was enough to get close to him. Adrian leaned in as well and in a swift motion, they closed the distance in a quick kiss. They remained hovering over each other’s mouths, feeling the hot breath on their skin, then closed the distance again in a searing kiss. Adrian dropped his glass on the floor, but he couldn’t care less about it. His hands wanted, needed to feel Jax and he cupped his face with them. Jax looped his arms around Adrian’s waist, pulling him closer. They could feel their hearts pounding in their chests, denoting how much they wanted it. After a long kiss, they retreated reluctantly.

_Damn…that was… - Jax murmured, still hugging Adrian.

_Yeah, we can’t explain it…actually, I don’t think we need explanations – Adrian was still with one of his hands caressing Jax’s face – it just…happened. And I liked it.

_Me too – Jax replied quickly. After the tension and flirtations between them, it was a matter of time before this happened – Amy was right about it too.

_It looks like you share everything – Adrian teased, smirking.

_Well, she just said how attractive you were – Jax licked Adrian’s lips with the tip of his tongue.

_You know, she said the same about you – Adrian leaned in to kiss him again, and Jax brought his hips even closer, feeling his excitement beneth his pants rubbing against his own – but enough about Amy and her impressions. I want you to have your own impressions about me – Adrian said it against Jax’s mouth, and felt his lips curl up into a smile.

_Yeah? Lead the way – Adrian pulled Jax by the waistband and guided him to his bedroom. With big glass doors that allowed the moonlight illuminate the room, and led to a big balcony with a breathtaking view of New York, that was probably the most fancy room Jax had ever been, but he didn’t want to look around. Once inside, Adrian and Jax kissed ardently again, their tongues flicking inside their mouths. Adrian took off Jax’s leather jacket while he undid the tie and unbuttoned Adrian’s shirt. They got rid of the garments and Adrian let Jax ran his hands over his bare chest, feelings his taut muscles and his soft skin. Then Adrian pushed Jax onto the bed and crawled over him. Jax guided him into a kiss while Adrian ran his hand until the hem of his shirt. He lifted the fabric while kissed a trail from the stomach to the neck. Jax took off the shirt as Adrian undid the fly of his jeans and slipped his hand under his underwear, then grabbed Jax’s stiff, making him moan. Adrian pulled the jeans and the underwear the rest of the way off, and Jax pushed him to the mattress before he finally undressed Adrian. They stared hungrily at each other for a while, admiring their bodies ripped by defined muscles, their parted lips revealing their fangs. Jax kissed his way from Adrian’s mouth to his stomach, feeling goosebumps popping in his skin. They looked into each other’s crimson eyes, and Jax took Adrian’s length with his mouth, sucking hard, and feeling him swell under his lips and tongue. Adrian gasped and groaned, tangling his fingers in Jax hair, closing his eyes and feeling the pleasure increasing inside him.

_Come here, Jax – Adrian sat up only to pull Jax’s hips over him and caught his cock with his mouth, alternating between teasing him with the tip of his tongue on the glans and sucking heavily. Jax moaned muffled by Adrian’s cock and lowered his hips to his throat. They enjoyed their touch for some moments, and Jax’s whines became deeper – let’s do it together – Adrian stopped and Jax started desperately to move his hand up and down Adrian, he wanted to cum so bad and wouldn’t last much longer. Fortunately, neither did Adrian, and soon they felt the orgasm enveloping their bodies, shots of cum filling their mouths as their groans filled the room. Jax flopped down on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

_You really like being in charge, don’t you? – he sat back, grazing his nails over Adrian’s chest, which went up and down frantically trying to recover the air in his lungs. Adrian shivered.

_I can bet you too. Aren’t you a leader like me? – he smirked, reaching for Jax’s length again. Jax leaned in for a fierce kiss, and they tasted themselves in each other’s lips.

_I’m guessing you want to see this – Adrian moaned on Jax’s lips, squeezing his dick. Jax grabbed his hips and turned him over, setting him braced on his fists and knees. Adrian bent over to his drawer, seeking for a lub, which he tossed to Jax. He put some on his fingers and slowly pushed them into Adrian, first one finger, then another, increasing his movements as Adrian’s grunts became quicker. Jax took his fingers off, placed himself behind Adrian and gripped his cock, teasing him with his tip. Adrian groaned, needy and inpatient. Jax finally thrusted into his hole and began moving back and forth – fuck, Adrian! – he growled, and Adrian moaned again, louder this time, with the sensation of Jax filling him, each shove sending waves of delight through their bodies.

_Fuck me Jax, don’t stop! – Adrian begged, panting, and Jax tightened his grip on Adrian’s hips.

_I couldn’t, even if I wanted – Jax growled, and then leaned over and spread feverish kisses on Adrian’s shoulders, brushing his fangs against his soft skin, as he slid one hand to stroke Adrian’s dick. Jax bent to nibble at Adrian’s earlobe, then his neck and shoulder. Adrian tightened on Jax’s cock and they both groaned, Jax’s fangs piercing the flesh and painting his teeth red with blood. He sped up his thrusts and the hand jerking Adrian and felt his climax again, throwing his head back and shouting Adrian’s name while he spilled his milky cum inside him. Jax’s strength in his hand sent Adrian to the edge soon after, the pleasure exploding inside him as he ragged the sheets and dirtied it with his cum. Adrian collapsed on the bed, bringing Jax with him, they both sweating and breathing heavily. Adrian turned his head to a kiss, tasting his own blood in Jax’s mouth.

_The perks of hooking up with a vampire – they laughed mischievously – come on, I want you, on top of me.

_Do you have stamina for another round? – Jax smirked.

_Why not? – Adrian asked as if that was obvious and freed himself of Jax, laying on his back on the mattress while he squeezed the lube in his hand – come on, it’s my turn – he crooked a finger from his other hand, grinning, and Jax straddled his hips, almost as Adrian pulled him into a deep kiss, and slid his lubricated hand into Jax’s hole, shoving the middle finger and making a moan slip away from Jax’s parted lips. Adrian took his lower lip between his teeth while he replaced his finger with his cock, and Jax sat up, moaning louder – feels good?

_Really good – Jax muttered, holding on the wall to keep balance with Adrian’s pushes. He felt something in his hand and saw pieces of the broken wall – oh, sorry for that, Adrian…

_I don’t care, Jax – Adrian brought his hand up to Jax’s length and stroked it – just enjoy yourself… - as Adrian asked, Jax focused on the sensation of his hand on him, and his length inside him. They gasped and moaned together, Jax’s hips bucked against Adrian. With his free hand, Adrian caressed Jax’s muscled abs and chest, feeling his warmth, then wrapped around his back. Jax bent down and took Adrian’s face in his hands, guiding him to a kiss – I also wanna make my mark on you – Adrian buried his face on the crook of Jax’s neck and brushed his fangs against his skin. Jax never imagined that would be such a turn-on and trembled on top of him, contracting his hole around Adrian – I’m gonna cum again! – Adrian shouted muffled at Jax and bit his flesh when the orgasm took all his body, as he exploded inside Jax. The taste of blood in his mouth was never so delightful. He also contracted his grasp on Jax’s cock and made him hit the highest pitch of pleasure.

_Oh, Adrian, just like that! – Jax sat upright again and Adrian watched with relish the jets of milky cum on his stomach and Jax groaning his name. Jax fell beside Adrian and pulled him into a slow kiss – wow, that was something.

_Totally – Adrian chuckled – and I know maybe some would say it was a mistake, and we got carried away by the moment, but I don’t know how something so good could be a mistake.

_You’re right, Adrian – Jax kissed him again – I never imagined anything like that happening between us, but it was really good – he giggled – and you kept my good impressions on you, don’t worry.

_Great, this goes both ways – Adrian wiped the sweat from Jax’s forehead with his hand – maybe that sounds too corny, but would you stay here with me this night? – he asked and Jax sighed.

_I…I’d like this. You know how much I care about my people, but they’ll be fine without me just for one night – Jax kissed Adrian again – we have some time to make up.

_Oh, do we? – Adrian smirked.

_Yeah, this tension between us already lasts for too long – they exchanged a grin and spent that night in each other’s arms, kissing and caressing, driven by the desire they held for so long. They forgot all else, they were the only people that mattered at that moment.


End file.
